


Lorne Learns the Art of Shibari

by ract46



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where BDSM relationships are the norm and everyone is graded on a sub/Dom scale.<br/>Lorne and his sub Sheppard need some R&R and Lorne wants to practice Shibari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorne Learns the Art of Shibari

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing, and I haven't had it proof-read.

‘Shibari, The art of Japanese Bondage’ lay on the bedside table. Major Evan Lorne had studied it in detail, the way the human body was sculpted into shapes, the intricate patterns of the rope, the light and shadows; it appealed to him. He had wanted to use what he had learned on his slave, see the art he could create; but off-world missions and day-to-day operations in Atlantis had kept Evan and everyone in the city busy. He couldn’t just drag his collared slave to their quarters and tie him up, not when he was his CO, Lieutenant Colonel John Shepard, and had the security of the entire city to deal with.  
So he had to be patient; had been patient for several weeks while either John or he was off-world on a mission, or dealing with IOC back on earth, or even McKay having another hissy-fit over how whatever project he was working on was so much more important than any other of the number of current projects. And Evan had noticed the effect that not being able to serve his Master was having on his slave; how it was wearing him down, the increasing irritability and the briskness when dealing with others. Getting the time together that they needed just didn’t happen. Until now.  
Now they had four days, four whole days and nights, to themselves; and Evan knew just what he planned to do to the naked, collared slave at his feet.  
\--  
John vibrated with need kneeling at Evans’ feet, so needy. Evan decided that he would wait, leave the shibari to later; he’d play with his slave a little, get him back into his proper headspace.  
‘On the bed, kneeling, arms out in front, head down’, Evan barked the commands out. The dog-tags on his slaves’ collar clinked together as he moved to obey, his military tag and the one declaring Evans’ ownership. John was stretched out on the bed, with his knees apart and head down; his arms straight out and palms flat on the bed. Evan took in the sight of his slave; he couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips, the gleam that shone in his eyes at the thought …mine.  
Evans placed a hand possessively on Johns neck just below the collar, ‘You need this John; you’ve been so out of sorts, irritable, quick tempered.’ He slid his hand down along his slaves’ back slowly, feeling the anticipation rising in John; in both of them. They both needed this.  
‘Yes Master’, the only response from John, and the only response he expected.  
With one hand on Johns’ lower back Evan brought his other hand down hard on his ass. He heard the low quiet moan escape from Johns’ lips. Evan started a slow offbeat rhythm, alternating the timing and intensity of the spanking he delivered to his slave. As Johns ass started to colour and warm Evan switched to strike with his other hand and started a steady uniform pace, increasing the intensity of each slap. Johns cock was hard, throbbing against his taut abs every time Evans hand connected with his reddened ass.  
‘Don’t come’, the only words Evan had spoken since the spanking began and John groaned, pushing his ass back and his face down against the mattress.  
\--  
Evans’ hands were sore by the time he stopped spanking Johns’ ass; it had reddened nicely, warm to the touch. He could see Johns’ cock still hard and red, the head slick with the pre-cum that was pooling below him on the bed. Evan’s own cock was straining in the confines of his clothing, but he wasn’t finished yet.  
Evan took off his shirt, walked over to the chest he kept the toys in and picked up the Knoppler-Paddle; it was a twelve inch long firm leather paddle, quarter inch thick and at its widest point measured six inches. In the wall mirror he could see John and turned his head to look at him, his eyes slightly unfocused and shiny as he licked his lips. Evan couldn’t help but smile; he liked that needy look on his slave.  
‘You still don’t come’, a groan of frustration emanated from John.  
‘You don’t come without my permission.’  
‘Yes Master’  
Evan brought the paddle down on Johns’ ass hard and a roar escaped from his slaves’ throat. He kept bringing the leather down randomly left and right, but ensuring an even covering; turning the already red ass a darker crimson, knowing that patches of blue and yellow will follow. Now he wanted to bind that body in the red cotton rope he had been waiting to use.  
‘Up on your knees, turn around and face me.’  
John jumped to comply, resting back gingerly with his sore ass on his heels, hands behind his back. His cock was still hard, red and leaking; his eyes shining and unfocused. Evan leaned in and claimed his mouth, one hand with a tight hold in his hair, the other on his back pulling him in closer; John returning the kiss as passionately.  
Evan took the paddle and placed it aside for cleaning later; he was fastidious about John cleaning the implements they used during a scene and knew that John would clean it to his satisfaction before it was returned to the chest.  
He picked up the eight meters of red cotton rope from the chest and walked back over to his slave kneeling, waiting on the bed, head bowed and hands clasped behind him.  
Evan created a harness of red rope criss-crossing over Johns’ chest; his arms bound at the elbows tied to either side of the harness. The rope then wound around his arms and thighs fastening them together and these were bound to his ankles as he knelt, knees spread and his hard leaking cock protruding from the tight binding of red. He checked that none of the bindings were too tight or causing problems with circulation; just tight enough to keep his slave immobile.  
Evan surveyed the bound slave before him and enjoyed; he played with his slaves’ body; a light scraping of his nails across the glans, a nip of his teeth against his nipples, his throat, or ear. John was deep now, floating through his subspace waiting on his Masters’ command.  
\--  
Evan swallowed his slaves’ cock, taking it to the back of his throat. He backed up and bathed the head with his tongue before swallowing the length again; repeating the move twice more before releasing the cock and balls from their binding of rope and telling his slave ‘come’ and engulfed the head in his mouth as he obeyed.  
Evan quickly released his slave from the rope bindings and finished undressing himself. He needed to be in his slave. He placed John on his back and grabbing some oil lifted his legs and opened him with his slicked fingers. After he had prepared him he slid his cock in, one long slow thrust till he rested against Johns’ heated ass. He would not take long; between the spanking, the paddling and the sight of John bound in the red rope he was already highly aroused. A few minutes of thrusting into Johns’ tight ass and he unloaded in him.  
Once Evan recovered from his release he checked that John was still okay; his slave was still in his subspace. Evan cleaned them both up and applied some aloe-vera lotion to Johns ass and where the rope had been bound to him. He made sure there was some chocolate on hand, always good for the drop, and cuddled his slave under the covers.

Three more days and nights of this, it was going to be good; get them both back to themselves before returning to daily trials of the Pegasus galaxy.


End file.
